¿Qué hay mas allá del epilogo?
by Sandy Tsuki
Summary: Al  parecer no todo es perfecto como nos muestra el epilogo, ¿que paso después de que Harry dejara a sus hijos marchar a Hogwarts?


**Título:** ¿Qué hay mas allá del epilogo?  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Black Tsuki  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Pami_Li  
><strong>PersonajesPairing:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Género:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Hombre/Hombre (si no te gusta no leas por favor)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

**¿Qué hay mas allá del epilogo?**

—Ya verás que todo le irá bien— murmuró Ginny.

Harry la miró, bajo la mano y, distraídamente, se toco la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente.

—Sí, ya sé que todo le irá bien.

La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de qué preocuparse... Claro hablando solamente del ingreso de su segundo hijo a Hogwarts y un poco acerca de retornos de señores obscuros… porque su vida personal todo era muy diferente…

El tren había partido a Hogwarts, ahora en casa sólo se quedaría el silencio incómodo con Ginny, la pequeña Lily y él, tratando de fingir una normalidad inexistente ante su hija que, dicho sea de paso, cada vez se comportaba más berrinchuda porque sus hermanos se habían ido a la escuela y a ella aún le faltaban dos años para asistir, porque sus papás peleaban aunque creían que ella no estaba escuchando o viendo y eso era horrible para una niña de sólo nueve años que no entendía razones.

Ginny se adelantó con Ron y Hermione para recordar viejos tiempos, la estación del tren era el lugar adecuado para sentir nostalgia, las personas en el andén 93/4 se empezaron a dispersar en pequeños grupos rápidamente hasta quedar casi vacío.

Una pequeña grulla de papel voló disimuladamente hacia Harry y la observó atentamente para después guardarla en su abrigo buscando al dueño del mensaje.

— ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando desde hace rato —dijo Ron con un pequeño codazo en el costado, Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuándo el pelirrojo se había separado de las chicas y había ido a su lado.

—Lo siento… estaba… ¿qué me decías? —pregunto omitiendo que buscaba a alguien.

—Te decía que si tú y mi hermana seguían con lo mismo… ¿se van a separar? ¿Ya lo pensaron bien? —cuestionó nuevamente como llevaba haciéndolo desde que se enteró que las cosas no funcionaban con la pareja Potter.

—Ron créeme, Ginny y yo lo hablamos durante un tiempo y llegamos a la conclusión de que no le hacemos bien a los niños discutiendo, así que decidimos que es lo mejor, ya te lo había explicado, cuando Ginny firme el divorcio nos separaremos de forma amistosa…

—¿Y Los niños? ¿Quién se quedará con ellos? —interrumpió Ron, Potter rodó los ojos internamente, sabía que casándose con Ginny se casaba con la familia Weasley pero, honestamente, les estaba costando más a los demás entender que a la misma Ginny. De hecho ella había sido la que sugirió la separación, sólo que insistió tanto en que Harry fuese el que iniciara los trámites.

"_Harry mis papás son muy tradicionalistas, no entenderían y se pondrían muy pesados conmigo"._ Claro y con Harry lo dejarían todo muy fácil, pero bueno no diría comentarios que llevarían a otra pelea.

—Mira Ron —dijo respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse—. Aun está en proceso, por el momento seguiremos viviendo juntos y la custodia de los niños será compartida; cuando ella salga a hacer reportajes a otros países, o durante varias horas, yo cuidare a los niños, cuando al contrario: sea yo el que tenga misiones en la oficina de aurores o el papeleo, ella los cuidara y si nuestros trabajos se cruzan les pediremos a ustedes o a tus padres que los cuiden como normalmente lo hacemos

—Es lo que no entiendo, si todo seguirá como siempre, ¿por qué se separan?—tercamente insistió. Ron era su mejor amigo, pero cuando ponía enfrente a su hermana cambiaba a modo ultra protector y eso estaba bien siempre y cuando no se metiera en su vida personal.

—Para salir con alguien más obviamente —replicó Harry con un tono exasperado, y dando por finalizada la plática al ver que sus esposas se acercaban con Lily y Hugo de la mano.

—¡Tienes a alguien más! —expresó sorprendido Ron justo en el momento en que Hermione y Ginny llegaban ocasionando un incómodo silencio, Hermione vio a su marido con ojos acusadores y Ginny estaba al pendiente de que los niños no entendieran a que se refería.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo moviendo las manos negando.

—Ron ya basta, sé que Harry sería incapaz, ahora que tal si nos vamos a casa y continuamos con la charla —Ginny agregó, visiblemente incómoda volteando a ver a las pocas personas ajenas a su círculo de conocidos.

Al llegar a la casa de Harry los niños salieron al jardín a jugar, las chicas fueron por unos aperitivos y los chicos a la sala un poco incómodos, aún así trataron de pasar el rato lo más ameno posible sin tocar mas el tema del divorcio, después de unas horas los Weasley se despidieron prometiendo visitarlos en la semana.

Al despedirse Ron le insistió a Harry que le dijera con quien estaba saliendo pero sólo consiguió una mirada enojada en respuesta.

Cuando Ginny y él estuvieron otra vez a solas y Lily en el cuarto Harry aprovechó para abrir la grulla de papel y leer el mensaje…

**"_Sabes desde que me entere del curioso hecho de que "El grandísimo héroe cara rajada" se separa de su espléndida mujer pelirroja me he estado preguntando qué razones lo llevarían a hacer algo así… ¿Qué no eran la pareja perfecta y todo eso?_**

**_Llegué a la conclusión de que al fin te diste cuenta de que eres El-niño-que-vivió-para-que-le-ponga-los-cuernos… ups ¿Era secreto? Bueno no es tan secreto cuando Thomas se pasa diciendo cuan culpable se siente de hacerlo después de unas cuantas copas ¿verdad?_**

Harry estaba furioso, que tonto de el pensar que Malfoy había cambiado un poquito, la grulla de papel estaba escrita con la letra inclinada y tan elegante que a veces dudaba que una persona era capaz de escribirla sin magia… ¿Cómo demonios no se corría la tinta al escribir de esa manera?

—Aquí tengo los papeles, mi abogado hizo algunas modificaciones, y quizá tu abogado deba revisarlo más detalladamente… —interrumpió su ahora ex-mujer tanto la lectura como sus pensamientos—, gracias por no decirle a Ron que era yo la que estaba saliendo con otra persona.

—Ginny estamos tratando de llevar esto por la paz, y a partir de ahora es tu asunto con quien te acuestas o dejas de hacerlo —dijo algo resentido Harry enojado en mayor parte por el mensaje que Malfoy le había dado.

—Sí, pero no soy yo quien le da ojeadas a personas de mi mismo sexo cuando caminamos por la calle, ¿verdad? —contesto rápidamente Ginny enojada, sorprendiéndolo.

—Y tú puedes estar totalmente segura de que YO sí he sido fiel y he cumplido con mis votos matrimoniales al pie de la letra —levantó la voz Harry a lo que Ginny respondió cacheteándolo y saliendo de la sala apresuradamente.

Harry ni siquiera se sobó la mejilla, sentía un leve calorcillo en donde la mano había impactado pero no le dio importancia, mejor aprovechó y se propuso terminar de leer la endemoniada nota de Malfoy, al fin y al cabo era como la escuela, seguramente iban a venir puras ofensas pero no podía dejar de leer, sabía que sólo iba a enojarse más pero no podía evitar tener algo de curiosidad con respecto a Malfoy.

Desde la escuela no dejaban de estar pendientes el uno del otro, así sea solo para buscar debilidades y dejarse en ridículo mutuamente, cada que podía tenía contacto con Malfoy, a veces era divertido ver cómo se enojaba cada que le recordaba que le había salvado la vida.

Bajo la vista a la carta con esa odiosa letra entrecerró sus ojos miopes, se acomodó los lentes redondos y continuó leyendo…

**_O quizá también tenga mucho que ver que tu abogado trabajé para mí (no creerías lo muchos campos de trabajo que alcanzan las empresas Malfoy) y bueno siendo su jefe puedo decidir qué casos aceptan defender y cuáles son los menos beneficiosos para la empresa…_**

**_Como dato __extra-oficial__ lamento decirte que tu abogado Zacharias Smith tiene a su madre en estado terminal y ha pedido que sus casos sean pasados a otros abogados de la firma… como somos "viejos conocidos" (__y me encanta darte malas noticias)__ he decidido enviarte está misiva antes de la carta oficial que si no te ha llegado aún te debe llegar antes de que el día termine. Puedes estar totalmente seguro que seguiré los pasos del divorcio del año… _**

**_Se despide cordialmente._**

**_Draco L. Malfoy_**

Harry arrugó la carta y la hizo bolita, lo que le faltaba, él necesitaba revisar los papeles del divorcio para firmarlos y al fin ser libre, pero su abogado estaba cuidando de su madre y no sabía cuánto se iba a atrasar el proceso… él se había visto separado de su mujer en menos de una semana y ahora quedaba estancado hasta nuevo aviso… sólo por ese simple hecho odio más a Malfoy.

Un pequeño golpeteo llegó desde la ventana causado por una lechuza marrón, esos enormes ojos le veían esperando a que abriera la ventana y pudiese entregar el paquete.

Llevaba una carta con el sello oficial del buffet de abogados de donde había contratado a Zacharias, le dio una golosina a la lechuza y ésta emprendió el vuelo sin esperar nada más.

Ya sabía de qué iba la carta, aún así la abrió y leyó rápidamente.

—Bla bla bla… problemas con su abogado—murmuraba para sí mismo, saltando se varios párrafos— bla bla bla falta de abogados en el buffet bla bla bla… El Sr. Malfoy lo representara…. Bla bl… ¡¿qué? —gritó sorprendido releyendo una y otra vez la parte en la carta donde decía que Malfoy tomaría su caso por falta de personal.

Cuando medio proceso lo leído dejo la carta a un lado y escucho un fuerte estruendo… Lily venía llorando quejándose de algo que él no entendía y Ginny detrás de ella con una maleta en la mano

—Iremos a dormir a la madriguera, sé que teníamos un acuerdo y juro que no me estoy cambiando de casa, sólo necesito un tiempo para mi, mañana te traigo a Lily cuando salgas de trabajo…

—¡Mami no quiero ir con la abuela! Mañana vamos todos juntos por favor —la pequeña sollozaba y Harry se odió por hacer sufrir así a la pequeña, ella estaba en medio de una discusión que no debería presenciar.

—Lily, tu abuelita Molly se pondrá muy triste si no la quieres ver —trato de convencer Ginny pero la niña no quería entender

—¡No! —replicó más alto soltándose de la mano de su mamá que momentos antes la había agarrado—, no quiero ir si mi papi no va —los sollozos le impedían hablar bien pero sus padres la entendieron perfectamente.

Ginny miro a Harry en busca de ayuda y Harry sólo pudo suspirar fuerte antes de agregar…

—Lils, mira princesa, papi tiene que trabajar toda la noche y parte de la mañana, yo no puedo ir con ustedes pero mañana nos veremos en la tarde y ya verás que la vamos a pasar genial…

—¿Mami también estará? —preguntó dejando de sollozar lo mas que pudo.

—Si ella no tiene que trabajar sí, supongo que ella también estará —Harry mintió, sabía que su esposa quería tiempo para sí misma y su nueva pareja y se inventaría trabajo sólo para no ver la cara incriminatoria que Harry ponía inconscientemente.

La niña se dejó guiar ya más tranquila por su mamá a la chimenea y se despidió de su papá con un beso, en cambio Ginny ya no volteó a ver a Harry ni si quiera cuando estaba desapareciendo por la chimenea hacia La Madriguera.

Harry soltó otro suspiro, se masajeó el cuello que por alguna razón le dolía y después fue por papel, pluma y tinta para contestar la carta de la firma de abogados.

Al escribir la contestación ni siquiera intentó mostrarse inflexible en la cuestión de que Malfoy comenzaría a representarlo, mientras le dieran el divorcio estaba bien.

Citó a Malfoy en su casa lo más pronto posible para así terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas, firmó la carta y envió una lechuza que tenía Ginny pero que obviamente no se había llevado a La Madriguera.

Ese día se le iba a hacer tan largo, le habían dado día libre en su trabajo, así que aprovecho el hecho de que sus hijos no estarían para tirar juguetes por las escaleras, dejar la ropa tirada en el sueño o los dejar trastes sucios en la sala y se puso a limpiar todo en forma muggle.

Después de haber acabado de acomodar casi toda su casa, sintió las protecciones vibrar y enseguida se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a nada más y nada menos que a Malfoy el cual le miraba burlonamente enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No mejor otra pregunta:¿cómo sabes mi dirección? —preguntó sin darse cuenta de su aspecto, con las ropas flojas y sucio, con el cabello más revuelto de lo normal y los lentes con polvo, sin dejar atrás el hecho de que también estaba todo sudado.

—Te ves bien para ser un elfo domestico —dijo con la voz arrastrada Malfoy. Harry se sonrojó por la vergüenza de ser visto así—. Como sea, en tu carta pusiste "quiero que nos reunamos lo más pronto posible y llevar mi caso hasta el final" —explicó y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño — y bien, ¿quieres que continuemos con el proceso de tu divorcio aquí afuera?

—No me respondiste como es que sabes en dónde vivo —dijo cortante sin dejar que Malfoy ingresara a la casa.

—Sé tú dirección porque lo pusiste en el contrato que firmaste con el abogado Bobotter —contesto exasperado y no pudiendo evitar ofenderlo, ya estaba la costumbre muy arraigada en sus venas—. No creas que me hace mucha gracia trabajar contigo, pero un contrato es un contrato y no hare quedar mal a ninguno de mis negocios. —La manera en la que hablaba era arrogante como siempre Harry solo se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar de mala manera

—Enseguida traigo los papeles que el abogado de Ginny redactó y tienes que revisar —lo condujo hacia la recién limpiada sala y se alegró de haberlo hecho para que Malfoy no viera no viera la ropa interior de sus hijos en los sillones o las muñecas de su hija tiradas en el suelo… —fue por los papeles y cuando regreso vio otra vez la mirada burlona del rubio—. ¡¿QUÉ? —preguntó perdiendo la paciencia

—En serio, ¿te peleaste con la comida o algo así? —Harry recordó que se le habían caído una cazuelas sucias y que éstas habían manchado su ropa de rojo, maldiciendo le dijo a Malfoy que fuera leyendo los papeles mientras él se cambiaba de ropa.

Cuando regresó no esperaba ver a Malfoy leyendo atentamente cada palabra, su rostro estaba muy serio y su ceño se fruncía un poco.

—¿Y bien? ¿El asunto terminara rápido?

—Bueno Potter creo que tenemos algunos problemas aquí…

El resto de la noche Malfoy se la paso explicándole cómo los papeles del divorcio le exigían dividir todas sus cosas a la mitad, la mitad de herencia de sus padres y Sirius pasarían a Ginny, que además el documento tiene una cláusula antigua en la que implícitamente Harry le da la custodia TOTAL de sus hijos…

—No muchos conocen está cláusula, es tan antigua que estoy seguro de que sólo ciertos sangre-pura la recuerdan. Creo que si Smith hubiese seguido el proceso, tus hijos estarían en estos momentos en las garras de tu mujer y ella disfrutaría mucho con tu dinero.

Harry estaba entendiendo poco… él y su aún esposa habían hablado y acordado en tener custodia compartida y sobre el dinero habían acordado que él los mantendría como ahora excepto claro si Ginny se casaba de nuevo (él le daría todo a sus hijos pero después de una infidelidad esperaba que su esposa se olvidara de los lindos vestidos que se compraba cada semana, o de las vacaciones anuales a diferentes puntos del mundo, o de tantas cosas que él veía innecesario pero que aún así en la que permitía que su mujer derrochara dinero)

Pasaron horas discutiendo el contrato, a veces Draco hacia un comentario sarcástico y Harry se enfurecía, o al contrario Harry recordaba la participación del rubio en la guerra y Draco era quien se ofendía… La cosa termino cuando empezaron a insultar a sus padres mutuamente.

Draco salió enojado diciendo que él solo podía revisar el documento y arreglarlo pero el chico dorado sintió que tenía que arreglar las cosas con su forzado abogado pues en él ponía la custodia de sus hijos.

A la semana siguiente un Harry apresurado con uniforme de auror se la pasaba recorriendo el ministerio en busca del odioso rubio, no había visto a su mujer desde hacía tres ó cuatro días, según eso estaba con los Weasley y al parecer cada que la iba a buscar le recibían con la misma respuesta _"fue con un amigo a despejarse". S_i claro amigo… ellos aún no estaban divorciados y ella ya presumía al nuevo hombre por todos lados…

Eso sólo le acrecentaba el mal humor, ¿y que había sido de su muñeca?_ "Ah Harry querido ellos,_ _se la llevaron, se veía tan feliz porque iba a comer helado". A_hora resulta que Thomas también le estaba robando el afecto de su hijita, en serio le urgía encontrar a Malfoy, quería divorciarse YA, ¿era mucho pedir?

La última vez que se vieron Ginny y Harry, él le pregunto acerca de la cláusula de su divorcio en donde le entregaban a ella la custodia total de sus hijos y la mitad de su dinero, Ginny sólo le respondió con evasivas y cuando se lo reclamó con más énfasis ella lo volvió a cachetear alegando "¡_CÁLLATE HARRY TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!"_

Siguió con pasos apresurados directo a los ascensores obligándose a borrar esos recuerdos, dio una vuelta en la esquina y chocó con alguien, el resultado fue una lluvia de papeles y dos ruidosas caídas.

—Lo siento —se disculpo rápidamente Harry

—Deberías —la voz ligeramente arrastrada de Malfoy le respondió— no te quedes así estúpido, recoge los papeles que son tu pase a la libertad

El segundo encuentro como verán no es fue muy amigable tampoco, a regañadientes hablaron del asunto, Malfoy ya se había reunido con el abogado de Ginny y al parecer la mujer de Harry no era la única interesada en el dinero.

—Te lo digo Potter, el abogado ese quiere que "su clienta" obtenga esa cláusula, él la recomendó y así él podría le sacarle provecho al dinero que gane tu mujer.

Al pasar las semanas se le hacía más difícil a Harry encontrar a su mujer y cuando lo hacía acababan discutiendo, el divorcio seguía su curso, Malfoy y él coincidían periódicamente para acordar términos y revisar cada detalle para no entregar la custodia de sus hijos o un galeón entero a Ginny y su abogado.

Sus hijos sabían que algo raro pasaba, le habían mandado más cartas de lo habitual (al menos James) preguntando que cómo estaban y que si ya se habían reconciliado y cosas como esas…

Albus había quedado en Ravenclaw pero no se veía muy entusiasmado con respecto a eso.

**_"En serio papa es asfixiante, tienes que subir a la torre más alta, ¡son muchísimos escalones! Llegas sin aliento para que después el aguilucha ese te pregunte un acertijo, ¿qué pasa cuando se te olvida un libro y tienes que regresar aunque ya sea tarde? Pues te quitan 10 puntos por impuntualidad"_**

Había escrito Al en la primera semana de clases, Harry esperaba que su hijo pudiera adaptarse pronto, en cuanto a James, bueno, él seguía haciendo travesuras pero ahora eran más frecuentes que antes, Harry temía que esa actitud fuera también por su próxima separación.

Con las reuniones y conversaciones perdidas se conocieron mejor.

Draco llego a confesar que él y su mujer ya estaban separados desde que Scorpius nació pero que seguían viviendo juntos para aparentar ante los demás, que cuando estaban a solas apenas y hablaban, que Scorpius tenía miedo de nunca encontrar a "su alma gemela" pero la mas sorpresiva de todas las confesiones llegaría en el momento en que ambos celebraban en la casa de Harry el final del divorcio…

_Se la habían puesto muy difícil, el abogado de Ginny había argumentado varias cosas que eran mentiras y argumentó que su exigente trabajo, su fama y todas las persecuciones de la prensa habían desgastado la relación por lo tanto era culpa de Harry que su mujer buscara consuelo en otros brazos._

_El chico dorado estaba furioso cuando dijeron eso pero la pronta intervención de Malfoy había logrado que la cosa volviera a estar a su favor._

—_O sea que: ¿en vez de estar salvando a las personas en servicio, concediendo ruedas de prensa exigidas por nuestra sociedad con ansias, debería de haber hechizando a diestra y siniestra a las honorables personas de la prensa (los cuales solo hacen su trabajo y usted ya sabía que su esposo era dominio público cuando se casó con él) para así poder satisfacerla a usted?_

_Las cosas se caldearon un poco y la cachetada ahora no fue para Harry, Ginny tuvo la generosidad de regalarle una al rubio que por su piel más pálida se le marcó una pequeña mano roja, eso le dolió hasta en el orgullo así que digamos que no tuvo piedad de la pelirroja…_

_Al salir del ministerio en donde se había llevado a cabo su divorcio y por obra de magia (oh Draco y su empresa misteriosa) no había prensa esperando a que hiciera declaraciones lo cual le quitó un peso de encima._

_Harry invito a Malfoy por unas copas para agradecer y los dos se achisparon un poco con el alcohol._

—¿Qué dijiste?-decía un muy bebido Potter casi incrédulo

—¿Qué dije? Que ya estas ebrio

—No.

—Sí.

—No, no me refiero a eso, o sea sí estoy algo borracho pero no quería que me repitieras eso sino lo otro —dijo Harry arrastrando mucho la voz demasiado lento.

—¿Lo otro?

—Algo como…

—¿Cómo?

—… soy bisexual

— ¿También tu?

—No.

—Mira Potter —se levantó de la silla un tambaleante rubio y lo apuntó con un dedo directo en la cara—. Primero, deja de moverte me mareas —Harry en respuesta soltó una ruidosa carcajada—. Segundo, deja de reírte de mí y… ¿en qué número voy?

Harry procesaba a medias, sólo sabía que en ese momento Malfoy era muy gracioso, con la cara sonrojada por el alcohol y los ojos demasiado brillosos, no podía dejar de reír.

—No es… en serio no es… —las carcajadas impedían que Harry contestara bien, pero viendo la muy enojada cara del rubio cambio de opinión—. Uh olvídalo —Harry también se levantó tropezando con sus propios pies y agarró más whisky de fuego, está vez tomando directo de la botella.

—No Potter no te la acabes tú solo —Malfoy agarró el fondo de la botella y pronto comenzaron a jalarla de un lado para otro, los dos hombres terminaron empapados y oliendo a alcohol—. ¡Ves! por egoísta ya se acabó —dijo comenzando a desnudarse, si sus ropas seguían mojadas acabaría enfermo.

Harry sólo estaba embobado viendo la piel que Malfoy dejaba a la vista, y cuando vio que éste se quedaba con la camiseta arriba con la cabeza y brazos atorados fue inmediatamente a socorrerlo.

—Así no, a ver déjame a mí —entre los dos hombres borrachos desgarraron la camiseta y quedaron muy cerca y comenzaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente.

Harry soltó una risita en ese momento, ver la cara de Malfoy tan cerca le causaba gracia, se veía enorme, Draco para mantener el equilibrio posó sus manos en los hombros de Harry y también rió pero de forma menos escandalosa, a pesar de las risas Harry siguió acercándose a Draco, a esos labios rojos y apetitosos.

Lo que pasó después fue un choque de dientes y más risas estúpidas, el torpe beso era bienvenido, ninguno de los dos pensaba en la ropa que desapareció, caricias burdas, mordidas inconscientes era lo único a que se dedicaban ellos dos.

El amanecer trajo consigo una dolorosa resaca y borrosos recuerdos más un estruendoso grito.

—¿Para eso querías divorciarte de mi hermana? ¿Para acostarte con el hurón? Que por si no te has dado cuenta… ES HOMBRE.

El rubio sólo se cubrió las orejas y soltó un gruñido casi gutural, en cambio a Harry se le heló la sangre, él y Malfoy se encontraban en el suelo, desnudos… ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Como una pequeña película, varios recuerdos se proyectaron en su mente, besos, carisias, risas, mordidas, lengua mucha lengua y ropa por todos lados.

—Estaba muy borracho Ron te lo aseguro no es lo que…

—¿No es qué? ¿No es lo que pienso? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? —Ron estabarojo desde el cuello hasta las orejas—. Le quitaste la custodia de tus hijos a Ginny pero sólo pregunto Harry, ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te vean a ti y a este idiota follar como animales?

—Weasley cierra el hocico, animal —Draco nunca, nunca se levantaba de buen humor, menos si tenía una resaca infernal se puso como pudo la ropa interior y continuó—. La única que se la ha pasado follando de lo lindo es tu hermana.

Y el primer golpe se hizo presente, a Harry se le bajó la resaca de golpe y cualquier molestia paso a segundo plano, el misteriosamente si vestía la ropa interior pero por el momento no le preocupó, más bien empezó a tratar de separar a su mejor amigo y su… y a Malfoy.

A él también le tocó lo suyo, golpes perdidos que le llegaban al acercarse a la pelea, cuando al fin se le ocurrió usar la varita, Draco ya tenía la nariz rota y un chichón se le estaba formando en la frente, mientras Ron tenía el labio partido y un ojo morado.

—Ron por el momento no quiero hablar contigo, regresa a tu casa y si eres mi amigo esperaras paciente las explicaciones, si no, pues me asegurare de dárselas a Hermione.

El pelirrojo no alegó nada, sólo los miro feo y se marchó por donde había venido, la chimenea.

—Drac…

—Cállate, estabas muy borracho ya lo has dicho, aquí no paso nada —dijo con voz gangosa por su nariz rota, no lo veía a la cara, solo buscaba su ropa y así en ropa interior caminó a la chimenea sin voltear atrás y se marcho a su mansión.

Harry aún no procesaba todo lo que había pasado, y sin embargo se sentía mal, muy mal.

Cuando fue a la casa de Ron y Hermione, no esperaba ver a su ex-mujer ahí llorando a mares, su hija estaba afuera con Hugo jugando y los dueños de la casa estaban consolando a la menor de los Weasley, pudo ver claramente que Ron ya no tenía ninguna herida en la cara, ni ninguna señal de la pelea que había tenido con Draco esta mañana

—Lo siento —lo dijo con sinceridad, sintiendo una enorme culpabilidad en el pecho.

—¿Por qué? —respondió Hermione con un tono sabiondo—. Tú no sabías que Dean salía con Ginny y que esté sólo quería vivir de tu fortuna, tampoco sabías que él y el abogado de Ginny trabajaban juntos para quitarle hasta la última moneda, ni sabías que al no ganar en el divorcio Dean Thomas la iba a dejar.

—Y ahora para acabarla no podrá ver a sus hijos porque tú ganaste la custodia —Ron le dio una mirada enojada, pero dándole a entender que no había dicho nada de lo que había visto en la casa de Harry—. De hecho ella iba a tu casa a entregarte a Lily.

—¡Oh!... Ah… —Se quedó callado, las palabras no salían de su boca—. Ginny, yo… bueno me sorprendió mucho porque te aferrabas tanto al dinero y como querías quitarme a los niños, pero… lo que decidimos entre ambos queda en pie de mi parte, puedes visitar cuando quieras a tus hijos, no lo impediré, no queremos hacerles daño a ellos.

Ginny se le quedo viendo con esperanza, sus ojos enrojecidos mostraban una inmensa gratitud.

—¿En serio? —dijo con la voz quebrada a causa del llanto.

—Por supuesto, aún eres parte de la familia, tendremos cumpleaños y reuniones en paz y los paseos serán con nosotros y los niños, ya habíamos dicho que eso era lo mejor, tú por tú lado y yo por el mío pero cuando se involucrara a los niños estaríamos unidos como un frente.

Ginny asintió energéticamente murmurando pequeños _"gracias, en serio Harry, no sé porque te dejé ir"_. Hermione sólo mostró una enorme sonrisa y Ron le hizo una seña para hablar a solas

—Veo que ya estas curado, ¿Hermione no te dijo nada con tu cara llena de golpes y eso? —comenzó Harry tanteando camino.

—No se ha dado cuenta, estoy usando un Glamur —respondió toscamente.

—Ah… oye de lo que viste en la mañana.

—No me importa, olvídalo, sólo no quiero verle la cara de nuevo, así que si tienes algo con él no me pidas que lo acepte, que lo conozca mejor o que tenga algún trato con él, ni siquiera por cartas.

Harry rió y, sin decir nada, comenzó a curar a su mejor amigo. La guerra con Voldemort y trabajar en la fuerza de aurores le había dado la suficiente experiencia para arreglar unos cuantos golpes.

Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era qué demonios había pasado con Malfoy, ¿todavía estará enojado? ¿Por qué se había ofendido si él sólo había dicho la verdad? Digo los dos realmente estaban borrachos y ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto el que Draco se haya sentido mal al negar que ocurría algo entre los dos?

Ahí estaba Harry unos días después de su divorcio, de ser libre, de lo ocurrido en su casa con Malfoy… buscando por todo el ministerio al escurridizo rubio, dio vuelta por donde estaban los elevadores y chocó con una persona, logró agarrarla antes de que cayeran.

—Lo siento.

—Deberías dejar de correr aquí dentro Potter —respondió una voz arrastrada que conocía a la perfección.

—¡Draco! Yo…

—¡No aquí! —interrumpió, mirando a las personas de alrededor que se les quedaban viendo. Lo tomó del codo y lo llevó al despacho del jefe de aurores… "Harry Potter" se leía en un letrero al lado de la puerta.

Una vez resguardados en el despacho de Harry, Draco soltó al ex-Gryffindor y se puso a revisar alrededor.

—Yo siento mucho lo que pasó…

—Te dije que nada paso —dijo molesto Malfoy.

—Sí, mira, mientras más tardemos en admitirlo más difícil será, ok nosotros follamos y se acabó, pero…

—Te dije que NADA pasó…

—Malfoy no seas terco…

—El terco eres tú… NADA DE NADA PASÓ.

—Eres imposible, yo aquí planteándome conocerte mejor, disculparme por la pelea que tuviste con Ron e imaginando que en algún momento podríamos ser algo más que conocidos-enemigos-lo-que-sea porque obviamente nos la hemos pasado coqueteando durante todo el proceso de mí divorcio y tú lo arruinas negándolo todo, eres odioso.

—¡No!, tú eres el odioso —dijo apretando entre sus ojos como si le doliera la cabeza—, nos restregamos un poco sí, pero no pasó nada más.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Me preguntas cómo? Eres idiota Potter hubiésemos hecho algo si un estúpido cuarto-ojos no se hubiese quedado dormido en medio de un beso… lo dije NADA PASÓ.

—¡Oh! —La cara de Harry se empezaba a calentar, clara señal de que estaba enrojeciendo—. Yo…

—No y eso no es todo, vienes aquí y me sueltas todo esto de conocerte mejor y ser algo más… Potter me desesperas en serio—. Una pequeña sonrisa dibujaba el rostro de Draco y Harry no pudo sino reír por la confusión que sus borrosos recuerdos le habían ocasionado.

—Entonces… crees que tendremos una oportunidad… tú sabes, tiempo para conocernos más y eso, quizá terminar lo que empezamos en mi casa —Harry era terrible coqueteando y él lo sabía, pero no había nada que perder, se puso nervioso y a su parecer arruinó más el momento—. Bueno deberíamos también tener cuidado, me acabo de divorciar y no sé como lo tomarán mis hijos cuando regresen de Hogwarts, tomemos en cuenta que tú también tienes un hijo y…

Un beso violento y algo doloroso lo calló, él no tardó en contestarlo.

—Creo que —dijo Draco separándose de Harry lentamente— sí tendremos oportunidad, pero no la eches a perder Potter, que ya estoy grandecito para andar de pareja en pareja buscando la estabilidad que tú me prometes.

—Sí…—susurró Harry con los ojos cerrados tratando de volver a besar a Draco, parecía que no supiese de que estaba hablando, pero la iluminación llego a su mente—. ¿Crees que los chicos se llevarían bien?

—Un paso a la vez Harry, no quieras correr sin saber caminar —dijo pronunciando su nombre de una manera que sólo se puede calificar como "especial"—. ¿Qué tal si hoy terminamos lo que empezamos esa vez después de salir de trabajar? —preguntó seductoramente.

—Definitivamente sí —Harry se acercó más al rubio y buscó sus labios, después de terminar con un lento y delicioso beso, Draco se encaminó a la puerta.

—Oh y una cosa más… me preguntaste si los chicos se llevarían bien… no se tu dímelo, esto me llegó de parte de Scorp. —Le entregó una carta y salió de ahí, prometiéndole una noche sin alcohol y sin dejarlo dormir está vez. Harry leyó la carta y rió pensando que la vida era muy irónica…

**_Papá, ya te había dicho que Ravenclaw era aburrido como nada en este mundo, ¿verdad? En serio pero me empecé a juntar con alguien que lo hace menos aburrido, de hecho estamos pensando en intercambiar cuartos con nuestros compañeros para poder dormir en el mismo dormitorio._**

**_Ahora quiero que te sientes y respires profundo, sé que no te llevabas bien con Harry Potter cuando eras estudiante pero es que joder su hijo es genial, nos gustan las mismas cosas y ambos creemos que los Chudley Cannons apestan._**

**_Albus Potter debería ser considerado como la mejor compañía del mundo, la otra vez íbamos a llegar tarde a clase de herbologia porque nuestros dormitorios están en la torre más alta y se nos olvidó un libro, para acabarla la maldita se puso a decirnos un acertijo para poder pasar… ¿puedes creerlo?_**

**_Total llegamos 15 minutos tarde a la clase y Al le inventó al Prof. Longbottom una historia súper graciosísima de boggarts salvajes y no sé que más y ¡el Profesor se la creyó! No nos quitó puntos ni nada, como dije fue increíble._**

**_Papá, ¿Al puede ir en vacaciones a casa? Por favor y antes de que me preguntes cual de todos los hijos de Potter es Albus… pues obviamente es el de los lindos ojos verdes y cabello negro… vamos y prometo no discutir mucho con el abuelo Lucius la próxima vez que lo vea, ¿sí?_**

**_Te ama mucho y espera ansioso la respuesta._**

**_Scorpius H. Malfoy_**

**_¿Fin? no._**

**_Notas finales: _**_Chics del Drarrython no se olviden de comentar en LJ para que les cuenten puntos, ni de firmar con su Team.___

_Chics que no estan dentro del Drarrython, dense una vuelta no se arrepienten hay monton de Drarry por disfrutar ^^ _


End file.
